Maid Moe Mugi
by shanejayell
Summary: Mugi gets a new job and Mio goes to see if she's okay....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from K-On, they all belong to the creators of the manga and anime. Like most K-On fanfiction this story will have yuri (girl/girl) content, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it.

Maid Moe Mugi

"So Mugi's trying another normal retail job?" Ritsu asked, the light brown haired drummer walking with her friend Mio down the street.

Mio Akiyama nodded, her long brown hair flowing down her back. "I think she's learned her lesson," she said wryly, both remembering how the fast food job had gone, "she's trying a more sedate kind of cafe."

"I guess that makes sense," Yui nodded thoughtfully, her slightly messy brown hair falling into her eyes. The guitarist's eyes brightened, "I'm sure she'll do well."

"Hopefully she does better than last time," Ritsu shook her head.

The conversation stayed in Mio's mind as they separated to carry out different errands. Cutting through town she found herself looking around, then blinked as she recognized the name of the cafe that Mugi was apparently working for.

'Well, I could use a break,' Mio admitted as she cut across the street, walking up to the cafe and opening the door.

"Welcome home, master!" the redhead beamed, bowing then looking up to meet the frozen Mio's eyes. "Or I should say mistress," she added cheerfully as she offered, "can I take your coat?"

Mio gulped, taking in the classic maid uniform the young lady was wearing. A long black dress with white apron, a little cap and ruffles galore, coupled with a figure that stood out even in such a simple dress.

"Sure," Mio shrugged out of her heavy coat, the young woman taking it with a graceful gesture.

"First time in a maid cafe?" she asked gently.

"You can tell?" Mio asked, smiling back at her.

The redhead winked, "I think the wide eyed shock was a hint." She lead Mio to a table as she continued, "I'm Shinobu, and I'll be serving you today, mistress."

"Mio," she answered, blushing at the strange thoughts that came to mind when she heard mistress. 'I must be handing around Mugi and Sawa-sensei too much,' she mused, trying to banish mental images of women in scary costumes carrying strange devices.

"Mistress Mio," Shinobu smiled. She tilted her head to the side charmingly, "Would you like something warm like coffee or cocoa?"

Mio blushed, "Cocoa, please."

"Coming right up," Shinobu smiled as she turned and walked away, revealing long legs encased by black stockings. Her hips swayed a little as she walked, highlighting her generous figure.

'What am I doing?!' Mio blushed, looking away.

"Mio?!" a surprised voice cried.

Looking up Mio saw Mugi looking at her with a mildly perplexed look, also dressed in one of the many maid's outfits. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, tied off by white ribbon while her dress was similar to Shinobu's: tight and sexy.

"Mugi," Mio smiled in relief, "I was looking for you. How are things going?"

"Very well," Mugi smiled sweetly. "The manager things I might make a good 'ojou' type maid, and has me serving a certain type of customer."

"Ah," Mio blinked, taking a moment to process that.

"Tsumugi, what are you doing here?" Shinobu sounded faintly disapproving as she arrived carrying Mio's drink.

"She's a friend of mine," Mio quickly explained to save Mugi from trouble, "I actually came in to check on her."

Shinobu nodded, carefully setting the cup down. "Do you mind if I handle Mistress Mio, Mugi? I did greet her after all," she pointed out reasonably.

"Of course," Mugi bowed. As she left she smiled slightly, humming to herself cheerfully.

'I wonder why she seems so cheerful?' Mio wondered.

"I also specialize in serving female maid customers," Shinobu added cheerfully as she bent over to pour cream into Mio's cocoa, revealing round and well shaped breasts under her short top.

Mio blushed, especially when Shinobu winked. "Thank you," she answered with as much dignity as she could muster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mugi," Shinobu demanded as the two women paused in the kitchen, "where did you find her?"

"You like her?" Mugi asked, smiling.

"She's gorgeous," Shinobu admitted with a smile, "and even better, I think she's totally unaware of it. You know how cute that is?"

"I was watching you make that girl in the corner blush," a third maid noted, "how cute!"

"She is, isn't she," Mugi agreed, her mind already racing with imagining this girl or that at the cafe dating Mio. She swiftly reigned herself in, reminding herself that Mio did not just exist to act out her various fetishes,.

"So how do you know her?" Shinobu asked again, looking at Mugi impatiently.

"She's a friend from school," Mugi explained to her eager listeners, "we're in a club together." Looking at Shinobu she warned her, "She may look like tough, but she's really a very shy girl. Go easy on her, okay?"

Shinobu smiled wryly, "I'm not going to knock her over and pounce on her, Mugi."

"Not that we wouldn't love to see it!" the third maid jumped in.

Shinobu pushed her gently, "Down, Meiya." She looked over at Mugi, "So if I want to get to know her, I have to be aggressive but not too aggressive?"

"Pretty much," Mugi agreed.

The manager stuck her head in, the pretty black haired maid smiling wryly. "Who ever is in charge of that lack haired girl better get a move on or some other maid will grab her," she told them before adding, "like me!"

"Yes ma'am," Shinobu smiled as she hurried out, returning to Mio's side and shooing off one of the more determined girls.

"Thank you," Mio said sheepishly, "she was pressing me for my phone number...."

'Some girls have no style,' Shinobu sighed. "Sorry about that," she said warmly. "Would you like a refill?"

"Well...," Mio hesitated, "I was going to wait for Mugi...."

"I'll give you our special rate," Shinobu reassured her as she picked up the cup. "More cocoa?" she asked perkily.

"Please," Mio agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mio felt a moment of confusion as she saw both Mugi and Shinobu emerge in their street clothes from the back of the cafe. "Shinobu wanted to walk with us to the station," Mugi explained, "would that be all right?"

Mio hesitated, but the warm, shy smile that Shinobu made her wonder if the aggression she had shown in the cafe might be a act. "Sure," she said as they started off, "why not?"

"Thank you," Shinobu said as she gently took Mio's hand in her's.

"Aren't we a little old for holding hands?" Mio asked, blushing.

"I'm sure Mugi doesn't mind," Shinobu replied with a half smile, both of them seeing Mugi in a happy daze.

'I think I might be in trouble,' Mio thought as they walked off together.

End

Notes: I originally considered doing a Mio/Yui or Mio/Ritsu piece, but I couldn't quite get that to work. Then it occurred to me to dump the moe Miu into a maid cafe and the rest is history....


	2. Chapter 2

Maid Moe Mugi

Two

Things were humming along nicely at Maid Latte, the maid cafe that Mugi had recently joined. The men and women coming there developed favorites among the maids, and Mugi had found her own niche as a 'ojou' maid. The role was that of a high class woman forced by circumstance to serve, bringing a added degree of dignity and reserve to the normal maid's activities. The young men, not to mention a few women, ate it up and Mugi was developing a regular client list.

"Mugi!" Yui Hirasawa waved cheerfully, her short brown hair falling around the cute girl's face as she walked up to the door.

"Yui," Mugi smiled warmly at her. She bowed in the doorway, "Welcome home, master!"

Yui blushed sweetly, looking flustered as she answered, "Thank you."

"Come on," Mugi smiled, "I'll take you to a table."

Yui looked around her wide eyed as she took in the busy cafe. From Mio's descriptions she had some idea what to expect, but Mio hadn't been able to convey the pure level of cute the staff managed. The sweet, frilly lace on the maid uniforms looked adorable, as did the old fashioned stockings and gloves they wore. Maybe it was Sawa-sense's influence but she could easily imagine wearing one of the costumes herself.

'They're kind of sexy, too,' Yui admitted as one of the more busty girls swept by, her blouse cut low enough to show cleavage.

"Here we go," Mugi smiled as she lead her to a table over to the side, lit by the sunlight from the window nearby. She handed Yui a menu as she warmly asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Just some tea," Yui decided, feeling a bit amused to have Mugi serving her like this. It was a bit like teatime at the club, but different too. She could feel the eyes of male and female customers on them, not that she minded, as well as a few of the maids too.

"Mugi!" one of the waitresses hissed softly as Mugi went into the kitchen, "Who is that girl? She's adorable!"

Mugi chuckled at Subaru, looking over at her glasses wearing coworker. "She's a classmate," she told her, "and we're in a club together."

"Wow," Subaru shook her head, "the same club as Mio?" Mio had come in earlier that week and had drawn the eye of many of the staff. Unluckily Shinobu had gotten first dibs on Mio and seemed intent on ensnaring the young woman in a seductive web.

"Hmm," Mugi nodded. "We're all part of the light music club," she explained, "both Yui and Mio are our guitarists."

Subaru paused as she tried to imagine the girl with a guitar and grinned. "I bet she'd adorable on stage," she mused, her long green hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Especially in the costumes our teacher gets us to wear," Mugi agreed. She noticed the interested twinkle in her friend's eye and smiled as she offered, "I'm going on break to chat with Yui a bit. Do you want to take over?"

"Could I?' Subaru asked eagerly.

"Sure," Mugi agreed, carrying the tray for tea out to the table, Subaru following her closely in her more old fashioned style outfit.

"Hi there," Subaru smiled warmly at Yui as Mugi sat down beside her, "Mugi's taking her break, so I'll be serving you, mistress."

"Subaru," Mugi smiled slightly, "meet Yui."

Yui gave one of her sweet, innocent smiles as she said, "Nice to meet you!"

"What can I get you?' Subaru asked, her glasses glinting as she smiled.

"Could we get some of those tea cakes too?" Yui asked excitedly.

"It'll be just a moment," Subaru agreed, soon returning with them before moving off to serve her other regular customers.

Mugi smiled as they talked, leaning forward a bit as she chatted with Yui. Yui herself was warm and happy as she talked, occasionally waving a hand excitedly as they chatted. Subaru found both girls adorable, honestly, but she thought Yui might be more her type. Mugi was more reserved, she had noticed, while Yui seemed more outgoing and cute.

"Subaru," one of the male customers asked as she finished serving him, "could you show me that dance from last time?"

Subaru grit her teeth a moment but smiled warmly. One of the things they did working in a maid bar was develop talents they could demonstrate. Mugi was a ojou, Misaki was a tsundere and she had fallen back on dance classes. It wasn't much of a talent, but it was something.

Gracefully Subaru did two sidesteps and a turn, her skirt twirling around her. She slid back gracefully as she stood up straight, then turned as pulled a imaginary partner in towards her. It was a variation on ballroom dancing, of all things, but the customers liked it. She imagined a dance partner as she moved gracefully through the steps, the cafe growing silent as they watched.

"That's incredible," Yui breathed out, eyes wide.

"Isn't it," Mugi warmly agreed. She smiled slightly as she added, "She's even better with a partner, though."

"Really?" Yui looked at her, "maybe you two could dance."

Mugi blushed, "I have two left feet."

Subaru's skirt swirled around her as she returned to Mugi and Yui's table, blushing faintly. It was nice to dance, even if it was a bit embarrassing. "Can I get you a refill?" she asked the two girls politely.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Yui gushed excitedly.

"Thanks," Subaru smiled. A sudden thought occurred to her as she looked at Yui, "Would you like to try it?"

Before Yui could protest or decline Mugi gave her a gentle push, "Why not? It could be fun."

"Well, why not?" Yui got up, taking Subaru's hand as Subaru smiled charmingly.

Mugi jumped up, "Excuse me." A few seconds later she was there with the MP3 player from the back, grinning as she said, "Subaru, any requests?"

Subaru looked thoughtful, "Utena?"

"Oooh, I know the one!" Mugi exclaimed, flipping through files then hitting play.

A piano began to play as Subaru pulled Yui close, then swung out as they heard, "This rose is our destiny..."

Fangirls sighed happily as the two girls danced and swirled to 'Toki ni ai wa' from the Utena movie, Subaru smiling down at Yui as she girl followed her. Yui was a bit clumsy but Subaru compensated, both of them twirling around the hastily cleared area in the cafe. As the song flowed to a close Subaru dipped Yui, nearly kissing her before deciding to just stand then up again.

"Whoo-hoo!" Mugi cheered happily as the crowd applauded.

"Wow, that was..." Yui trailed off, grinning as Subaru walked her back to the seat.

"I enjoyed that too," Subaru agreed.

Mugi sighed dreamily, watching the two together. She could SO easily imagine them in costume, dancing together in the roses... With a start she shook her head as Yui looked at her questioningly. "Sorry," she laughed, "I spaced out there again."

"And I can probably guess why," Subaru noted mildly.

Mugi laughed even as Yui looked curious. Deciding not to ask she looked up at Subaru, "That was really fun, miss. I'd love to do it again."

"Come by again," Subaru smiled, noting several people were signaling for her, "I'd love to, too." Apologetically she added, "Now, excuse me."

Mugi smiled as she drank her tea, the buzz of conversation filling the cafe again. "So," she asked after a moment, "what do you think of the cafe?"

"It's fun!" Yui agreed. She hesitated, a blush coloring her cheeks, "Uhm, Mugi?"

"Yes?" Mugi had a tea cake.

"Does Subaru, uhm, like girls the way you do?" Yui asked shyly.

Mugi gave her a serious look, "Yui, rainbows are straighter than Subaru."

"Eh?" Yui blinked.

"Never mind," Mugi waved to off, "obscure joke."

Yui looked at her oddly, "Oh."

Sighing Mugi told her, "Yes, Subaru likes girls the same way I do. Why?"

Yui blushed a bit brighter, looking down as she muttered, "Do you think she might, uhm, like me?"

Once again Mugi was struck by the general cluelessness of her band mates. "Why don't you ask her?" she suggested gently, "and find out?"

"Roger!" Yui nodded. She jumped to her feat, "Hey, Subaru!"

"Don't shout it!" Mugi yelped, dragging her back down to her seat as Subaru trotted over.

"Yes?" Subaru asked politely.

Eagerly Yui asked, "Subaru, do you like girls?"

You could have heard a pin drop as all conversations crashed to a halt and everyone looked at them. Subaru herself looked a bit startled but recovered quickly, "Yes."

"Would you like to go out with me?" Yui followed up innocently as everyone was shocked by her boldness.

"I'd love to," Subaru grinned, glad this girl wasn't as shy as Mio.

End. (Maybe)

Notes: Did not plan on making the maid cafe yuri central, it just kinda happened that way. This has sat on my HD a few weeks in incomplete form, and may yet be revised. I'm not sure if Yui is really in character, though she amuses me in hyperactive mode.


End file.
